Gourmandise
by Numphea
Summary: La gourmandise préférée de Harry ? Drago, bien sûr ! Un petit OS guimauve sur un HPDM.


**Titre : **Gourmandise

**Auteur : **Numphea

**Genre :** Romance (je dirai même guimauve)

**Paring :** Harry/Drago bien sûr

**Rating :** K+

Attention ! C'est un slash, donc une relation entre deux hommes. C'est plutôt soft mais, comme on dit : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir !

Donc, homophobes, étroits d'esprits, puritains ou toutes autres qualificatifs du genre, cette histoire N'est PAS pour vous ! (Même si vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez !)

Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait un peu de ménage, je tiens à dire que c'est la première histoire que j'ose publier, même si ce n'est pas mon premier écrit. J'ai voulu commencer light avec ce petit OS mais, au final, je crois que c'est trop guimauve pour moi.

Bref, place à l'histoire !

**Gourmandise.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La vie de Harry Potter était loin d'être ce qu'il y a de plus normale.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Il avait perdu ses parents à un an, tués par un mage noir. Il avait, au même âge, fait disparaître ce même mage noir. Il avait ensuite été élevé par son oncle et sa tante et avait vécu pendant une dizaine d'année avec pour seule chambre le placard sous l'escalier du 4 Privet Drive.

Le jour de son onzième anniversaire, un demi géant était venu lui apprendre qu'il était un célèbre sorcier. Il était, par la suite, entré à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, et avait rencontré Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Cette même année, les trois Gryffondors avaient empêché Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait tué les parents de Harry, de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale qui aurait pu lui permettre de reprendre vie.

L'année d'après, Hermione ayant été pétrifiée par le basilique, Harry et Ron étaient descendus dans la chambre des secrets pour sauver Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, qui avait été faite prisonnière par le souvenir de Tom Jedusor, autrement dit Voldemort. Harry avait également pu apprendre qu'il parlait le fourche langue puis avait, dans la foulé, libéré Dobby, l'elfe de maison des Malefoy.

Sa troisième année à Poudlard avait été ponctuée par l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'était autre que l'un des meilleurs amis de James Potter, le père de Harry, et qui s'était avéré être un loup-garou. Harry avait également rencontré son parrain, Sirius Black, qu'il croyait être celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Le coupable s'était avéré n'être, en fait, que Croutard, le rat de Ron, ou plus précisément Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième maraudeur, sous sa forme d'animagus. Ce dernier avait réussi à s'échapper et Sirius avait dû fuir à dos d'hippogriffe.

La quatrième année de Harry Potter avait sans doute était la plus dangereuse avec sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il s'était alors vu affronter un dragon redoutable, plonger pendant une heure dans les eaux troubles du lac de Poudlard, puis se perdre dans un labyrinthe géant avant d'attraper la Coupe de Feu en même temps que Cédric Diggory. La coupe n'était, en réalité, qu'un Portoloin qui les avaient envoyé directement aux pieds de Voldemort. Cédric avait payé cette visite de sa vie, Harry de son sang. Sang qui avait permit la résurrection du mage noir.

La cinquième année n'avait pas été des plus faciles non plus. Après un mois d'enfermement forcé à Privet Drive, Harry avait pu revoir son parrain au 12 Square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation de défense contre Voldemort. Avant cela, il avait dû essuyer l'attaque de deux détraqueurs partis d'Azkaban et avait dû comparaître pour son procès. Harry était ensuite retourné à Poudlard où il y avait rencontré le professeur Ombrage qui l'avait tyrannisé pendant toute cette année. Il avait également servit de professeur de DFCM pour un petit groupe d'élève, appelé l'AD, et avait dû subir des cours d'occlumencie qui s'étaient révélés être une catastrophe. A la fin de l'année, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et lui étaient partis au Ministère de la magie où ils étaient tombés dans un piège de Voldemort et où avait eu lieu une grande bataille entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Sirius y était mort, laissant Harry de nouveau sans famille et effondré.

Mais sa sixième année avait tout changé.

Il avait d'abord cru que Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré, préparé un mauvais coup pour le compte de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas eu tout a fait tord mais, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleuré, sans défense, au milieu des toilettes de Mimi Geignard avec le fantôme pour seul consolateur, Harry avait compris que c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le croyait.

Mais Drago avait fini par le voir et s'était alors enchaînait une bagarre entre les deux sorciers. Puis, sans trop savoir comment, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser furieusement, comme pour déverser leur trop plein de haine.

Avait alors suivit plusieurs mois sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble se souvenir de tout cela. Mais, une nuit, alors que Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, il avait rencontré le Serpentard, seul et magnifique sous la lumière de la Lune. Quand Drago s'était retourné pour voir le Gryffondor, il n'y avait eu aucune haine dans ses yeux.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient échangé leur vrai premier baiser. Un baiser doux, innocent et pur de tout mauvais sentiment.

Avait alors commencé une histoire d'amour cachée entre les deux anciens ennemis de Poudlard.

Harry se souvenait encore de chacun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. En particulier ceux volés dans les couloirs sombres du château ou dans le train qui les avait amené loin de Poudlard pour passer Noël.

Pourtant, la fin de cette année n'avait pas été joyeuse. Les Mangemorts avaient pu pénétrer le château et une bataille avait fait rage à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. Le professeur Rogue avait tué Albus Dumbledore, Drago ne pouvant s'y résoudre, et tous deux avaient fuit le château.

Le jeune Malefoy était finalement réapparu, mi-juillet, au sein même du QG de l'Ordre et en piteux état.

Harry et Drago avaient alors pu continuer leur histoire, toujours cachée aux yeux des autres – bien que Hermione se douta de plus en plus de quelque chose – et allèrent même un peu plus loin que leurs baisers, devenus fougueux avec le temps.

Puis Harry avait dû partir chercher les Horcruxes afin de les détruire et, le 21 octobre 1997, la bataille finale avait éclaté dans le parc de Poudlard.

Après plusieurs heures d'un combat acharné, Harry avait fini par triompher. Mais cette guerre n'avait pas été sans conséquence et des centaines de morts étaient à dénombrer, dans chacun des camps. Harry avait été particulièrement affaibli et était resté une semaine dans le coma.

La première chose qu'il avait vu, en se réveillant, avait été les larmes de Drago qui semblait complètement désespéré comme si, durant toute cette semaine, il lui avait manqué une part de lui-même.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient alors échangé était rempli de l'urgence de se retrouver et du soulagement d'avoir tous deux survécu à la guerre.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Harry se souvenait de chacun des moments qu'il avait passés avec Drago, de chacun des baisers qu'ils avaient échangés depuis celui plein de rage dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard.

Mais le baiser que lui offrait Drago à cet instant précis, lors de la cérémonie des récompenses de guerre et alors qu'on venait de lui décerner l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, Harry ne l'oublierait jamais.

Ce baiser, montrant enfin aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble, avait un goût de liberté, le goût d'un amour qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de cacher.

Et Harry n'oublierait sans doute jamais non plus la réaction des gens venus à la cérémonie. De la fierté dont été entourait Hermione, ravie d'avoir vu juste et qui ne fit pas le moins du monde attention à son fiancé, Ron, qui s'était évanoui, à la stupeur de tous ceux qui connaissaient la rivalité qui avait toujours existée entre les deux jeunes hommes et qui ressemblaient tous, pour l'heure, à des poissons hors de l'eau.

Décidément, les baisers de Drago seraient toujours la gourmandise préférée de Harry.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**FIN.**

Voili, voilou !

Ça va ? Ce n'était pas trop collant de mièvrerie ?

Positives ou négatives, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques (tant qu'elles sont constructives !) et tous les précieux conseils qu'on voudra bien me donner.

Bisous et à très bientôt,

_Numphea._


End file.
